


There Will Be An Everlasting Love

by sunshinesuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesuga/pseuds/sunshinesuga
Summary: Hinata and Oikawa meet again and realize they're on the same college team. The more they talk, the closer they get.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	1. Here comes The Sun

It was the summer before his first year in college. He had heard the volleyball team that scouted him was one of the best in the region, and he couldn’t believe he was offered the chance to join. The initial meeting of scouts was at the end of the week. It was Friday when he was walking with Yachi and Kageyama, his best friends since his first year in high school. She was helping them move their stuff into their new apartment. 

“I can’t wait to see who else is on the volleyball team at your school, I know you’re gonna do great Hinata!” Yachi exclaims, smiling brightly at the boy. Hinata just laughs and nods.

“I hope so, I’m just nervous because it’ll be a whole new team of people.” He scratches the back of his neck as they approach the gym.

“Just don’t let it get to your head, boke. Now we go to different schools so we’ll finally be able to play against each other, and I’ll get to win against you.” Kageyama nudges his side and smiles softly.

“Awfully confident of you, Bakageyama.” The orange haired boy rolled his eyes but smiled. They stopped at the gym and Hinata turned towards them. “Thank you guys for walking me here. You and Kiyoko-senpai should come over for a movie night tonight, Yachi!”

“I’ll ask her, but that sounds great! I have to meet with someone though so I’ll text you!” The bubbly blonde waves as she walks away.

  
“Well get in there and have fun, boke. I’ll come get you after practice.” Kageyama pats his shoulder and jogs off. Hinata smiles and waves. He then sighs and looks at the gym doors before going in. 

When he walks in, he notices quite a few guys, but doesn’t really recognize anyone. He looks around and hears a familiar laugh. He spots a guy with pretty hair tossing a ball to another guy across the net. On closer inspection, he realizes who it was.

“The great king plays here?!” He whispers to himself. Oikawa turns when he hears the gym door close.

“Welcome, newbies! I assume you’re here for volleyball?” When he finally glances at the door he sees Hinata’s bright orange hair and immediately recognizes him. Oikawa laughs and walks over to him.

“Chibi-chan? I can’t believe it. Haven’t seen you in a hot minute. I think you got a little bit taller, too.” He smirks and stops in front of the younger boy.

“I didn’t know you went to this school, let alone still played volleyball, Oikawa. Are you here to test the new recruits?” Hinata rolls his eyes but smiles slightly.

“Of course, the captain has to be here.” Oikawa rests his hands on his hips smugly, tilting his head up. He had been chosen as captain for this year.

“Oh so you’re captain of this team too, huh? Doesn’t surprise me coming from  _ the great king _ . So does that mean I get an advantage?” Hinata jokes, but is happy to see him again.

“I dunno chibi-chan, can you still do that sinful quick attack, or was that only with Tobio? By the way, how is our king Tobio?” Oikawa rests his arm on Hinata’s head, as he still had quite a few inches on him. Hinata pouts and pushes his arm off.

“He’s my roommate, and I’ve been working on other quick attacks, but out of my entire volleyball career, Kageyama’s sets are the only ones that work that way. Though I wouldn’t know with you, I don’t think you ever set for me. And stop calling me chibi-chan!” Hinata blushes slightly.

“Well then how about we test that theory? We’ll never know until we try. Who knows? We might be a better duo.” The captain leans down to meet Hinata at eye level, getting closer to his face. Hinata blushes more and turns to walk towards the court.

“Alright, then set for me, since you’re so confident.” Hinata runs his fingers through his hair and stops on the court. Oikawa asks a few of the other guys over to the court for a 3-on-3 match.

The match starts and Oikawa tosses the ball to Hinata, which he spikes down with great speed. Not as perfect as it was with Kageyama, but for a first time set, it was pretty damn good. Oikawa laughs and pats Hinata’s back.

“Looks like we have a promising attack on our hands.” Oikawa says, and they continue the match. At the end, Oikawa and Hinata ended up winning the set.

It was nearing time for everyone to leave, and Hinata was drinking water out of his water bottle.

“That was incredible chibi-chan. Still the monster player you were in high school I see. We should get dinner and catch up.” Oikawa sits next to him on the bench.

“I can’t tonight, we’re having a movie night with Yachi and Kiyoko. I can ask if you can come though?” Hinata pulls out his phone and sees messages from Yachi confirming that they are coming.

“Aw, no it’s okay. That just means you have to get lunch with me tomorrow. Promise?” Oikawa smiles sweetly at him and stands up. Hinata follows and nods.

“Promise. Tobio should be here soon, he’s picking me up after practice.” Hinata grabs his things and heads for the gym door.

“Wait, give me your number so I can make sure you don’t break your promise tomorrow.” The setter smiles and holds out his hand for Hinata’s phone. Hinata hands it over and chuckles. Oikawa enters his number and then Hinata’s number in his own.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then?” Oikawa winks and Hinata nods before walking out of the gym. He looked at the contact information and noticed Oikawa entered his contact as “Greatest King”. Rolling his eyes, he sees Kageyama and jogs over to him.

“How’d it go?” Kageyama asks, walking beside Hinata.

“You’ll never guess who the captain of the team here is.” Hinata laughs. Kageyama tilts his head in confusion. “It’s Oikawa. I couldn’t believe it but he remembered me and he set for me today to test my skills or whatever.”

“You mean to tell me that dumbass is your captain? Damn so I’m up against both of you this time.” Kageyama laughs as they walk to their apartment.

When they got back, Yachi and Kiyoko were waiting for them. Hinata felt his phone buzz and his heart jumped a little when he saw Oikawa had texted him, which confused him. He opened it and saw that Oikawa had sent a selfie of him winking with his tongue out and holding up a peace sign.

**Greatest King: Can’t wait to see u tmrw chibi-chan ;* tell Tobio I’m looking forward to the first tournament :p**

Hinata smiled and his cheeks flushed slightly. He tried to think of what to say, he knew Oikawa was flirty with everyone, he doesn’t know why he feels this way.

**Shoyou: I will haha :p can’t wait to see u either! :-)**

Kageyama noticed Hinata was all smiley and blushing and nudged him.

“Aw does boke have a little crush? You better not skip out on lunch with him tomorrow, he’ll throw a fit.” Kageyama jokes, which makes Yachi and Kiyoko laugh. Hinata smacks his arm and laughs along. The rest of the night they all spent in the living room, the girls falling asleep on one of the couches and the boys on the floor.

~~~~~

The next morning, Hinata woke up and took a shower. He had asked the girls to help him pick an outfit, he still wasn’t sure why he was so nervous, he had known Oikawa for a while.

“It’s supposed to be casual, Sho. You’re just getting lunch with him.” Yachi stands in his closet, holding out a nice tshirt.

“Plus it’s just Oikawa, it’s not like it’s some rando. You know how he is, just relax. It’ll be fine.” Kiyoko adds, sitting at the end of his bed. Hinata sighs and nods before grabbing the outfit they had chosen for him.

“Thank you guys, I don’t know what I’d do without you here, Kageyama wouldn’t be any help.” He laughs before stepping into the bathroom and changing. He puts on deodorant and a little cologne, then fixes his hair before stepping out to show them.

“See!! You look great. Kageyama get in here and tell Sho he looks nice.” Yachi shouts down the hall, and a groggy, freshly awakened Kageyama steps out of his room. He looks Hinata up and down before holding a thumbs up.

“You better not have taken all the hot water, boke. I’m going to shower. Tell captain dumbass he better watch himself.” He mutters before disappearing into the bathroom. Hinata laughs and rolls his eyes.

“Alright then, I guess I’m off. You guys are welcome to anything in the kitchen, there’s not much because we haven’t been grocery shopping but you can have the rest of the pizza.” Hinata smiles brightly before waving and stepping out the front door. He decides to take a selfie matching the expression Oikawa had sent the night before.

**Shoyou: I kept my promise! Where do u want to go? :-)**

A few seconds later his phone pings.

**Greatest King: Well don’t u look cute ;p Do u know that cafe at the edge of campus? Meet me there :)**

Hinata types back a quick ‘ok’ before heading to the cafe. When he arrives, Oikawa is standing outside, talking to some girls while waiting. When he notices Hinata, he excuses himself from the girls and approaches him.

“Chibi-chan! Let’s go eat!” Oikawa says energetically, grabbing Hinata’s wrist before going inside. They sit at a fancy little booth and look at the menus available.

“I feel a little underdressed, this is a really nice cafe.” Hinata feels slightly uncomfortable and crosses his arms. Oikawa just chuckles.

“You look really nice, don’t worry about it. It’s just lunch.” Oikawa tries to ease his nerves as he is visibly uncomfortable.

“You look nice today too, I guess those girls are in your class?” Hinata opens the conversation, just curious.

“No, actually. I guess I have fans here too.” Oikawa dramatically places the back of his hand on his head and Hinata rolls his eyes and smiles. 

When their orders come they eat and Hinata tells Oikawa about his experiences in volleyball after the third years left. Oikawa listens expectantly, observing the way Hinata speaks and how he gets excited at the memories. He felt a little flutter in his heart every time he held eye contact with Hinata. He wasn’t sure what this feeling was, all he knew was that he was glad he could see the bright haired boy everyday. 

They were almost finished eating, but Hinata wanted to spend more time with him. He was sitting with his chin resting on his hand, which was propped up on the table, and mindlessly fiddled with the unused napkin next to his plate. He jumped slightly when Oikawa rested his own hand on his.

“Thank you for coming to meet me today, Shoyou.” Oikawa smiles and squeezes his hand, and Hinata blushes. He doesn’t think Oikawa has ever said his correct name, so it was shocking to hear.

“Thank you for inviting me. I’m going to practice with Kageyama later today, but we should do this again sometime.” Hinata grins and Oikawa matches it.

“Aw I was hoping you’d come over and play board games with me and Iwa-chan.” Oikawa pouts jokingly.

“I will, another time. I promise.”

“I’ll hold that against you, you better keep your promise.” Oikawa chuckles as they both prepare to leave the restaurant. “I’ll see you later, Shoyou.” He waves and they both go separate ways.

~~~~~~

The next day, Yachi was over at their apartment again, and Hinata was telling her how it went.

“You HAVE to take him to that little ramen shop a few blocks from here! City boys like him need to experience the homeliness of alleyway ramen shops.” Yachi squeals.

“That is a good idea, I love that place!” Hinata smiles excitedly. “Should I ask him or just show up at his apartment and make it a surprise?”

“Definitely make it a surprise, it’ll be sweet.”

“Okay, I’ll go pick him up in a little bit, but how do I know if he’s there or not?” Hinata thinks out loud.

“I have Iwaizumi’s number, I’ll ask him since they’re roommates.” Kiyoko offers, already tapping on her phone. A few seconds go by. “Yeah he’s there, apparently won’t stop talking about you, Hinata.”

Hinata blushes and goes to his closet to find something to wear. He gets ready and fixes hair before walking to the front door.

“Alright, I’ll see you guys later.”

~~~~~

Hinata reaches Oikawa’s apartment building and stands outside of the door nervously. He takes a deep breath and knocks. Oikawa answers the door.

“Chibi-chan? What are you doing here?” He asks, confused but pleasantly surprised. He was wearing joggers and a tshirt.

“Hey, I came to pick you up because I want to take you to dinner.” Hinata smiles and rubs the back of his neck. Iwaizumi is sitting in the living room, watching.

“Oh, okay, but I’m not ready.” He says, slightly panicking. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.

“I don’t see why you can’t just go in that.” Iwaizumi complains.

“I am in no shape to go out, Iwa-chan! Give me like 10 minutes?” Oikawa looks at Hinata pleadingly. He just laughs and nods. A few minutes later he comes back out, dressed and ready. “Alright, let’s go! Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.”

~~~~~


	2. If It Means A Lot To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Oikawa finally admit their feelings.

“A ramen shop? Do you come here a lot?” Oikawa asks curiously as they enter the little alleyway restaurant.

“I did when I was a kid, they have really good food here. What, have you never been to a little ramen shop before?” Hinata chuckles, obviously noting that Oikawa is used to nicer places. They sit down at a table and a waitress comes up to them.

“I’ve only been a couple times when I was younger, I guess it’s just different. It’s actually quite refreshing and homey.” Oikawa rambles, slightly embarrassed. They look at the menu and order their food, as well as some Sake.

“You didn’t strike me as a Sake kind of guy, Shoyou. I actually didn’t think you drank at all.” Oikawa rests his chin on his intertwined hands.

“I’m usually not, but I figured why not? We’re adults, and plus it actually goes well with the food.” Hinata smiles and the waitress comes back with their food as well as their drinks. The two of them start to eat, and talk about their plans for school.

~~~~

A little while later, Hinata is quite tipsy, as he is very much a lightweight. He starts to panic, because he doesn’t want to ruin the date.

“I guess I should have figured you were a lightweight when you said you didn’t drink much, Chibi-chan.” Oikawa giggles at Hinata’s nervousness. He was a little tipsy, but not nearly as much as Hinata.

“I’m sorry if I ruined dinner, I didn’t plan on drinking that much. I’ll make it up to you.” Hinata whines rubbing his face with his hands.

“I think we should head back, you can stay at my apartment tonight since it’s the closest.” Oikawa stands up and grabs his things. Hinata clumsily paid for dinner and left a generous tip before they walked out of the restaurant. He nearly trips over his own feet until Oikawa wraps his arm around his waist. Oikawa thought it was cute, but he knew Hinata was embarrassed and worried. Not much is said on the way back to Oikawa’s apartment, and when they enter, Iwaizumi is in the living room. He looks at them, amused.

“Too much Sake?” He asks, and Oikawa nods. He walks over to the couch and Hinata sits down, laying his head back. “Well have fun with that, I’m going to bed. Take care of him shittykawa.”

“I will, you don’t have to be so mean Iwa-chan.” Oikawa pouts and gets a glass of water for Hinata. It was getting pretty late, so he went to his room and got some clothes for Hinata to sleep in. “Here chibi-chan, you’ll feel more comfortable in these. They’re gonna be big on you but at least you’ll be comfortable.”

“Thank youuu.” Hinata sings before stepping into the bathroom. While he was changing Oikawa tried to think about the best sleeping option. Usually he doesn’t mind sharing a bed with someone, but he doesn’t want Hinata to be uncomfortable when he wakes up in the morning. He grabs a blanket and a pillow and sets up the couch for him. When Hinata comes out of the bathroom, he goes and plops on the couch.

“You should try to get some rest, Shoyou. Wouldn’t want you to get sick.” Oikawa smiles as he pats the top of the smaller boy’s head. Hinata just mumbles as his eyes flutter shut. Oikawa looks down at the boy, admiring how cute he looked in oversized clothes. He leans down and presses a soft kiss to his forehead before walking off to his own room. He changes and gets settled in his bed.

About an hour later, Hinata stumbles into his room, half asleep, and crawls into Oikawa’s bed. Oikawa, also half asleep, is shocked at first but too tired to worry about it. He had his back to him, but his heart started to race when he felt the smaller boy cuddle up to him.

“Kawaaaa, I really like youu..” Hinata mumbles. Oikawa genuinely didn’t know what to say, he knew Hinata was intoxicated, but part of him believed he meant it. “I want you to be my boyfrienddd…” Hinata’s voice is barely audible, but Oikawa remains silent.

After a few minutes of silence and stillness, he realized he was finally asleep. The words Hinata just muttered kept swirling in his head.  _ Did he mean it? Should he ask him about it in the morning? _ Oikawa just sighs and decides to put it off until the morning, and drifts off to sleep.

~~~~~

The next morning, Oikawa woke up before Hinata did. He spent a few moments looking at the smaller boy beside him, fast asleep. He had to admit, he really liked Hinata too. He decides to get up and make breakfast. While making breakfast, the bright haired boy finally emerges into the kitchen.

“Good morning, chibi-chan! Do you feel okay?” Oikawa chirps, smiling at the sleepy boy. He shrugs.

“I’m sorry I made it weird last night.” Hinata mutters, looking at the floor. Oikawa finishes breakfast and turns to face him.

“What do you mean? You didn’t make it weird. Actually, it was quite nice having an extra source of heat.” Oikawa chuckles to try and lighten the mood, but he still wants to ask Hinata if he meant what he said. He just doesn’t know how, and right now isn’t the best time.

“Well I just kinda showed up in your bed unexpectedly, I don’t know what I was thinking.” He sighs and sits at the table. Oikawa brings him a plate and a cup of juice.

“Don’t worry about it, Shoyou. Honestly, it wasn’t a big deal.” Oikawa sits across from him and they start to eat.

“Thank you for letting me stay the night, and for breakfast.” Hinata smiles at him, finally. The taller boy blushed slightly and shook his head.

“Of course, you’re welcome here anytime.” Oikawa kept looking away when he made eye contact with him.

“Did…. did you hear what I said last night?” Hinata finally acknowledges the elephant in the room. Oikawa just nodded, still unsure what to say. “I’m sorry, that’s what I meant by me making it weird. We can just pretend I didn’t say that, it’s okay if you don’t--”

“Shoyou,” Oikawa starts, grabbing the smaller boy’s hand, “I would like to be your boyfriend, if you honestly meant it..”

Hinata’s eyes widen at his words, and he blushes. He then breaks out into a grin.

“I’m sorry it was bad timing, but I really did mean it. I really do like you, Tooru. I’ve always admired you, ever since we first played you in high school.” Hinata rests his chin on his hand.

“It’s about time, shittykawa’s had a crush on you since you beat him and went to nationals.” Iwaizumi emerges into the kitchen, yawning.

“Iwa-chan!! Shut up!” Oikawa covers his face with his hands, embarrassed. Hinata just laughs. 

“Whatever, I’m going out for a bit, stay out of trouble.” Iwaizumi sends a glare at Oikawa and he raises his hands in defense.

The rest of the morning, they start discussing the training regimen for the team that starts tomorrow. After a while, they had moved to the couch to watch a movie, keeping the lazy Sunday vibe.

“Oh, and you look adorable in my clothes, chibi-chan. Plus it was also super cute when you called me Kawa last night.” Oikawa winked at the smaller boy beside him. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder when he saw Hinata blush. He had to admit, he hasn’t been this happy in a while. He was glad he could see Hinata again, and that he actually gets to play volleyball with him.

“You’re never going to let me live that down, huh?” Hinata laughs and nuzzles his face into Oikawa’s shoulder. The taller boy twirls a strand of Hinata’s bright orange hair between his fingers. 

Later in the day, Hinata decided he needed to go home.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Kawa.” Hinata beamed up at the taller boy while standing in the doorway.

“I better see you there bright and early and ready to give me your all in practice.” Oikawa smiles confidently, knowing it’ll be a great season. He hugged Hinata and then shut the door as he walked off.

~~~~~~

The next day was the official first day of summer training, and Hinata finally met the rest of the team. He was worried some of them might think Oikawa is showing him favoritism because he was flirty and continued to compliment him, even in training. During lunch break, he asked him about it.

“Hey, captain? Can I talk to you?” He walks up to Oikawa as he is standing next to a few other players. He nodded and moved away from the others.

“Is something wrong?” Oikawa asks, slightly nervous as to why he was pulled away.

“Not really, but I’m a little worried some of the other team members might think you’re showing me favoritism over them..” Hinata rubs the back of his arm.

“I’m just doing what any captain should, cheering on and empowering his teammates, and plus you’re an amazing player, Shoyou. Yeah it’s great to see you smile when I compliment you, but it’s not without due cause. You’ve become such a powerful player and are definitely more advanced than some of the others, but I won’t tell them that.” Oikawa smiles softly.

“Oh.. I just don’t want to cause any problems for the team.” Hinata glances around at the other players, who seem to be involved in their own conversations.

“No, on the court is the only time I won’t show favoritism to you.” Oikawa winks and pats Hinata’s back before walking back to his previous group.

The rest of the day went by relatively quickly, and it was time for everyone to disperse. Hinata was changing shirts in the locker room and he jumped when he felt Oikawa’s arms wrap around his waist.

“Relax, Shou, it’s just me.” The taller boy chuckles and rests his chin on Hinata’s shoulder. “I’ve got to say, though, you have built on quite a bit of muscle since high school.”

“I followed more complicated workout regimens so I could become stronger, I guess it finally paid off.” The bright haired boy turns to face the captain, whose arms were still around his waist.

“It definitely did. Do you want to come to the library with me? I have some prep classes for next semester online and I need to study.” Oikawa finally drops his arms and backs away to grab his own things.

“You’re taking prep classes? Is it so you can graduate early?” Hinata curiously questioned. Oikawa shook his head.

“No, I have some labs I have to take next semester but I never took the prep course so I’m doing it online now.” They grab the rest of their things and walk out of the gym, towards the library. Oikawa mindlessly grabbed the smaller boy's hand and interlocked their fingers.

“Sounds complicated.” Hinata mumbles as they reach the library. They sit down at a table near the corner of the room and Oikawa pulls out his laptop. He also pulls out his glasses case and puts them on. Hinata smiles.

“What? Listen I know they’re dorky but--”

“You look cute. I don’t think they’re dorky, they make you look smart, and intelligence is sexy.” Hinata beams at him. Oikawa looks away to hide his blush. He then raises his eyebrow.

“Oh so you think I’m sexy?” Oikawa knows Hinata blushes and panics when he’s put on the spot.

“W-well uh…. I mean… y-yeah?” Hinata’s face flushes a deep crimson and Oikawa laughs.

“You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed, Shou.”

~~~~

The rest of the evening consisted of Oikawa trying to teach Hinata what he was learning, but they both kept getting distracted so he hardly got any work done. Oikawa offered to walk Hinata home, since it was getting late. When they reached his apartment, Oikawa wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

“Thank you for coming to the library with me, it would have been so boring without someone to talk to.” Oikawa pouts and rests his chin on the top of Hinata’s head.

  
“You barely got any work done though, so how was I any help?” The smaller boy laughed as he rested his head on Oikawa’s chest. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay for a bit?”

“As much as I’d love to, it’s my turn to do laundry and I don’t want Iwa-chan to get mad at me.” Oikawa rolls his eyes. Hinata just chuckles and brings his arms up to wrap them around his taller boyfriend’s neck. They both look at each other, not saying anything, as if searching for permission. Oikawa dips his head down to press his forehead against Hinata’s. He finally closes the gap between them and at first it’s awkward and still, but they both adapt to each other’s lips. He pulls away and smiles.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Shoyou. Goodnight.” He presses one last peck to his lips before waving and walking away. Hinata was still in shock, and he touched his lips with his fingers. He couldn’t believe how quickly he became so comfortable and how quickly he adapted to Oikawa’s kiss. He finally came back to himself and he broke into a giant grin before turning to walk inside. Kageyama was sitting on the couch and looked at Hinata weirdly when he came through the door.

“What’s got you all smiley? Did you see a puppy on your way home?” Kageyama teases, but he knew it was something to do with Oikawa.

“He kissed me.” Was all Hinata managed to speak, still grinning. Kageyama rolls his eyes but smiles.

“I’m happy for you boke, just be careful. I’m not so sure how much he’s changed since high school.” Kageyama warns, but well-intentioned. Hinata’s grin slowly falls from his face.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m just saying, Oikawa loves attention. I haven’t spoken to him since then so I wouldn’t know, all I’m saying is be careful. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Hinata’s face scrunches in confusion, then in offense.

“He’s different now, he’s a lot more tame, from what I’ve seen. But…” Hinata lets his thoughts drift back to the group of girls Oikawa was with when he first met him for lunch, and all of the girls that come to their practice. He spoiled his own mood.

“And you’re probably right, like I said I wouldn’t know. I’m sure he has, and that he cares about you a lot.” Kageyama panics as he sees Hinata’s expression drop. Hinata just sighs and nods, then walks off to his room. He figured he was just being dramatic, but he couldn’t help but think.

A little while goes by and Hinata is laying on his back looking at the ceiling. He feels his phone buzz, and sees it’s a message from Oikawa. It’s a selfie with his signature look, a wink and a peace sign.

**Greatest King: Home safe, had a lot of fun tonite :) Also, ur a great kisser, we’ll have to do that again sometime ;)**

Hinata blushes and a smile creeps back onto his face. He fixes his hair and sends a selfie back, matching his expression.

**Shoyou: We’ll see about that haha ;) Glad u got home safe. Will see u tmrw :)**

**Greatest King: Don’t be late to practice or I’ll make u run extra laps ;p**

He puts his phone down and continues to look at the ceiling.  _ He wouldn’t pretend to like him… right? He wouldn’t kiss him unless he actually liked him… would he? _ Hinata kept worrying himself with his thoughts, and it was exhausting so he eventually fell asleep.

~~~~~~

The next day at practice Hinata could tell something was off about Oikawa. He was acting differently, somewhat avoidant. He wasn’t his usual bubbly, encouraging self, and Hinata was worried. During lunch, he saw Oikawa enter the locker rooms, and decided to follow him. When he entered he saw the captain sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. Hinata stopped, but then went and stood in front of him.

“Captain? Are you alright?” Hinata asks softly. He didn’t get a response at first, but then Oikawa finally shook his head. He refused to look up at him, so Hinata just stepped closer. Oikawa then finally looked up.

“Do you think I’m a good captain?” His voice was soft and laced with doubt.

“Of course, you’re a great captain. Why wouldn’t you--”

“Please be honest with me, I need to know if I’m doing things right..” Oikawa furrows his brows as he looks at Hinata.

“I am being honest, Tooru. You are a great captain, you get along with everyone despite the differences, you’re very encouraging, and you don’t settle for anything less than the best. What’s got you so upset, anyways?” Hinata rests his hands on the captain’s shoulders, and Oikawa wraps his arms around him. Hinata hugs him and kisses the top of his head.

“I just feel like I’m too much, and that I’m not good enough to be a captain, the pressure is a lot to handle.” He sighs. He hates how much he needs reassurance, he wishes he could keep his confidence all the time.

“You of all people should know that you don’t have to deal with that pressure alone. We are a team, and we all share the pressure. You haven’t been yourself today, so I was worried. Is there something going on?” Hinata glances down at his boyfriend, who merely shook his head.

“No, not really. I just get in my own head sometimes, I’m really sorry you have to see me like this, Shoyou.”

“Don’t apologize, you’re allowed to feel things. You don’t have to push it down and try to deal with it on your own. Especially not now, because I’m here for you.” Hinata holds his head to his chest.

“Thank you, Shoyou. I really appreciate you. I guess it’s because I don’t really have anyone I’m super close with other than Iwa-chan, but we don’t play on the same team anymore. Sure I have the other teammates to count on, and those fangirls, but their opinions don’t really matter to me. Yeah I care what my team thinks but since I’m the captain it’s like they have to tell me I’m doing a good job. Nobody’s really honest with me anymore. I’m sorry I’ve been kind of avoidant today, you’re one of the only people whose opinions I care about and I didn’t want you to think I was weak.. ” Oikawa rants, backing away to look at the ceiling.

“I don’t think you’re weak, Tooru. You’re one of the best captains I’ve met. If it means a lot to you, I’ll always try to be honest with you and I’ll cheer you on, as your boyfriend and your teammate.” Hinata beams at the taller boy sitting in front of him, and Oikawa grabs him by the shirt and pulls him in to kiss him. Their kiss was interrupted when they heard the locker room doors open.

“Well, I guess we should get back to practice.” Oikawa smiles, standing up. He felt better, knowing he doesn’t have to worry about Hinata thinking he was weak.

~~~~~

Later that evening, Hinata was over at Oikawa’s apartment, and they were sitting on the couch after eating dinner. Oikawa was running his fingers through Hinata’s hair, as he had it resting on his shoulder.

“Does Iwaizumi always come home late?” Hinata wondered out loud, realizing how late it was getting.

“Not all the time, but he recently got a new job and they have him working pretty late throughout the week.” Oikawa answered, glancing down at his boyfriend. Hinata looked up and smiled, before leaning forward to meet his lips. Oikawa brought his hand to cup the smaller boy’s face, deepening the kiss. Hinata was feeling quite mischievous, so after a moment he quickly tossed his leg over Oikawa’s so he was straddling him.

“Is this okay?” Hinata asked, seeing his boyfriend’s shocked expression.

“Very.” Was all he said before carefully pulling his face down to meet his lips again. Oikawa let his hands slide down to Hinata’s waist. His touch was gentle, but interested. Both of their hearts were pounding in their chests with curious excitement. Oikawa wasn’t sure if he wanted to go any further just yet, so he broke away from the kiss.

“You really are a great kisser, I like being so in tune with you. As cheesy as it sounds, it’s like our lips were meant to be together.” The taller boy smiled, a slight blush across his cheeks. Hinata laughed.

“That was painfully cheesy, but I have to agree. You make me feel so happy, Kawa. I’m so glad I have you.” He rested his forehead against his boyfriend’s with a grin on his face.

“Me too, Shou, you’re so cute. That was quite a bold move of you, though. Didn’t expect that one.”

“Well you always said I was full of surprises, and who knows? There may be more where that came from.” Hinata winks, which makes Oikawa chuckle as he wraps his arms around the smaller boy and pulls him close to his chest.

“Guess we’ll see about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The third and final chapter will have some smutty scenes, so please be aware of that when it is uploaded. Thank you for reading!


	3. Heaven In Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's birthday comes up, and Oikawa throws him a party and gives him a special present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~WARNING~  
> This is a smutty chapter, so read at your own discretion. Please don't be hateful. Thanks!

About a year had gone by since Oikawa and Hinata had started dating. It was approaching Hinata’s birthday, as well as nearing their anniversary. The two were currently walking back to Oikawa’s apartment after going to the market.

“So what do you want for your birthday, Shou? I know it’s coming up soon.” Oikawa glances down at his boyfriend, who was swinging their joint hands.

“I’m not sure, I haven’t really thought about it. I guess surprise me.” Hinata smiles. Oikawa thinks to himself silently, then shrugs. They reach the door to his apartment and they go inside.

“You can set the bags down in the kitchen.” Oikawa directs Hinata to the kitchen where he also sets down the bags he was holding.

“So Iwaizumi is away for that summer program?” Hinata asks, jumping to sit on the edge of the counter.

“Yeah, it’ll be pretty lonely without him here but I’m glad he finally got accepted for the program he wanted.” Oikawa finishes putting away the groceries and moves to stand between Hinata’s legs.

“Even when I’m on the counter you’re still taller than me, this isn’t fair.” Hinata pouts and rests his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders. Oikawa laughs and wraps his arms around the smaller boy.

“That’s okay, that just makes it easier for me to carry you.” Without warning, Oikawa slips his hands under Hinata’s legs and pulls him off the counter, forcing Hinata to cling to him.

“Kawa!! You should warn somebody, I could have fallen!” Hinata half-shouts, his legs and arms wrapped around his taller boyfriend.

“Do you really think I’d let you fall? C’mon Shou, have a little more trust in me.” Oikawa chuckles and kisses his boyfriend on the cheek before carrying him to the living room. He puts him on the couch and sits next to him.

“So do you want a birthday party? I can invite all of our old high school friends we haven’t seen in a while. That would be fun, don’t you think?” Oikawa wanted this to be special for Hinata.

“That would be really cool, but you don’t have to throw me a birthday party. Though I haven’t seen them in a little over a year.” Hinata rests his head on Oikawa’s shoulder. He didn’t want him to worry about throwing him an extravagant party, he just wanted to spend time with him and his friends.

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to. You deserve it.” The taller boy presses a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s temple.

“Whatever you say Kawa.” Hinata chuckles and cuddles into his boyfriend’s side.

~~~~~

The next few days went by fast, as they were both preparing themselves for summer training. It was finally the day Oikawa had planned for. He made a big group chat with all of Hinata’s friend’s from high school, excluding Hinata. Most of them were able to come. Oikawa had sent Kageyama out with Hinata so he could sneak in and set everything up for Hinata’s party. Daichi, Sugawara, Yachi, and Kiyoko were the first to show up so they could help decorate. Little by little, Nishinoya, Asahi, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Kenma, and Kuroo showed up. Even Iwaizumi came back to see him for a while. Those who couldn’t make it sent their birthday wishes. Oikawa got a text from Kageyama that they were on their way back.

“They’re coming, everyone get ready.” Oikawa glances out the window, seeing the two boys walking up to the door. Oikawa stands at the door as Hinata opens it. “Hey Shou! How was your day out?”

“Kawa? How did you get into our apartment? But it was good, I saw two dogs!!” Hinata exclaims, and Kageyama just rolls his eyes. They walk inside and everyone greets them.

“Happy birthday Shou-chan!” Nishinoya shouts as he runs up to the bright haired boy. He hugs him and Hinata laughs.

“Oh my god, I haven’t seen you guys in forever!” Hinata beams as they all surround him for a hug. Everyone starts talking and catching up.

“Happy birthday, Shoyou. I’d never expect you of all people to go for Oikawa.” Kenma jokes, but he knew Oikawa was good to him. He and Hinata still talked regularly.

“Oh hush, he’s good to me, I swear. How are you and Kuroo-chan?” Hinata glances over to where the dark haired boy was laughing with Oikawa.

“Everyday is a blessing for him, he’s lucky I haven’t killed him yet.” Kenma rolls his eyes, making Hinata laugh. Suga and Daichi come up to them.

“Happy birthday Hinata. Good to see you’re still playing volleyball.” Daichi smiles and pats his shoulder.

“Thanks dadchi.” Hinata gives him a side hug.

“Oh, and let us know if Oikawa ever does some dumb shit, I’ll get him if he does.” Suga half-whispers, making Kenma snort.

“Thank you for looking out for me, but I think I got him under control.” Hinata was so happy he was able to hang out with all of his friends again.

The rest of the day consisted of everyone reminiscing about the times they all shared in high school, and about how everyone is doing now. Suga and Daichi planned on opening a coffee shop together as soon as both of them were done with school. Noya and Asahi still play volleyball at their college. Kenma is pretty popular on youtube, and Kuroo supports him. Iwaizumi was talking about his summer program for his major and how he plans to utilize it. It made all of them happy to see Hinata so happy. Of course, he’s always been an optimistic ray of sunshine, but he seemed to shine a little brighter these days. As much as they wanted to stay, everyone eventually had to leave. It was currently only Oikawa, Hinata, Kageyama, Iwaizumi, Kenma, and Kuroo.

“It was good to see you again, Shoyou. Stay out of trouble.” Kenma smiled softly as he hugged his friend, before leaving with his dark haired boyfriend.

“Thank you guys for coming, we have to hang out more often.” Hinata waves as the two leave. Oikawa was in the kitchen cleaning up while the other three were in the living room.

“Kawa, you don’t have to clean everything up, I can help too.” Hinata called out as he entered the kitchen. Iwaizumi and Kageyama were talking about volleyball on the couch.

“I know, but it’s your birthday, you shouldn’t have to clean.” Oikawa finishes putting everything away and turns to his smaller boyfriend who is now sitting on the counter again. Hinata holds his arms out to wrap around him..

“Thank you for the party, Tooru. It was really great to see everyone again.” He smiles brightly up at his boyfriend, who matches his smile before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Before he could say anything, Kageyama pokes his head into the kitchen.

“Oi, boke. I’m gonna go hang out with Iwaizumi, he’s gonna show me some of the techniques his team is practicing. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Kageyama sends him a ‘be careful’ glare before walking out the door with Iwaizumi.

“Have fun!” Hinata shouts as he hears the door close. He looks at his boyfriend again. “You know, you’re the best. You go through all the trouble to get in touch with my old friends and have everyone gather for me.” Hinata smiles and pulls him closer.

“I’d do anything for you, sweet thing. You make my life so much better, and you make me so happy so I wanted to do the same for you.” Oikawa’s face is merely centimeters from Hinata’s. He wanted to tell him he loved him, because he does. He just doesn’t know how.

“Why are you so good to me?” Hinata rests his forehead on his taller boyfriend’s. Oikawa was silent for a second.  _ This was his chance. _

“Because I love you, Shoyou. So much.” Oikawa looks Hinata in the eye to get his point across. Hinata’s eyes widened before he broke out into a blushy grin.

“I love you, Tooru. Everyday you make me feel so loved and accepted, and I couldn’t be more grateful for you.” Hinata whispers before pressing his lips against his boyfriend’s. Oikawa pulls him closer to the edge of the counter, but enough to where he is still sitting on it.

“Everyone was looking out for me, they told me to tell them if you ever tried some dumb shit. I told them not to worry, because I figured I have you under control.” Hinata chuckles. Oikawa raises his eyebrow.

“Have me under control huh? That’s a pretty bold statement.” Oikawa smirks as his eyes light up. Hinata traces his finger along Oikawa’s jawline before tilting his chin up.

“You did say you’d do anything for me, that sounds like I got you wrapped around my finger pretty well, you think?” Hinata’s eyes were shining with mischief as he taunted his boyfriend.

“You’re awfully confident today, be careful sweet thing. Don’t start a game you aren’t willing to play.” Oikawa grips Hinata’s waist slightly and brushes his lips against his boyfriend’s.

“Who said I’m not willing to play? I think you’re underestimating me.” Hinata whispers before pulling Oikawa by his shirt to connect their lips. Oikawa hums before gently biting down and tugging on Hinata’s bottom lip. He then moves his lips right beside Hinata’s ear to whisper.

“You might think you’re in control, but I can put up a hell of a fight, baby.” Oikawa’s voice is dark and hushed, making Hinata shiver. He tilts his head to the side, giving Oikawa the access and permission he wanted. Oikawa gently presses kisses to Hinata’s jaw, moving slowly down his neck. Hinata closes his eyes and runs his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. Again, without warning, Oikawa slides his hands under Hinata’s ass and picks him up, carrying him to his bedroom.

“You didn’t yell at me this time, I’m guessing that means you trust me?” Oikawa chuckles as he places Hinata on the bed before hovering over him.

“Of course I do, now come here.” Hinata eagerly pulls Oikawa down to meet his lips again. Oikawa grabs Hinata’s wrists and pins him to the bed.

“Now who’s in control, sweet thing?” Oikawa smirks before returning his lips to Hinata’s neck. He sucks gently in the places he knows make Hinata weak. Behind his ear. Under his jaw. Across his collarbones. Oikawa knew almost every sweet spot on Hinata’s neck. He nips lightly at the soft skin, making him yelp in surprise.

“Shit, did I hurt you?” Oikawa looks at Hinata with concern. He shakes his head.

“No, no. Just caught me off guard. Wasn’t expecting that.” Hinata giggles before tugging at the hem of his boyfriend’s shirt. Oikawa takes the hint and pulls his shirt over his head. Hinata lets his hands wander softly across his boyfriend’s toned abdomen. Oikawa then slides his hands up his boyfriend’s shirt, lifting it over his head. He returns his lips to his neck and kisses across his chest. He then looks up to meet Hinata’s eyes.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this, Shoyou? I know it would be your first time.” He stops before he goes any further. Hinata nods.

“Yes, I trust you, Tooru.” Hinata runs his fingers through Oikawa’s hair. He nods and places his lips back on his chest, kissing down his stomach. Oikawa tugs at the hem of Hinata’s pants, and Hinata raises his hips so he could pull them off. Oikawa leans back to admire his boyfriend’s body.

“You’re so beautiful, Shou.” Oikawa smiles, making Hinata blush fiercely. Hinata grabs Oikawa’s shoulders and pulls him down to kiss him again. Hinata deepens this kiss by sliding his tongue into his boyfriend’s slightly open mouth. He drags his hands down Oikawa’s torso and starts to unbutton his pants. Oikawa breaks away to kick them off, before kissing down his boyfriend’s abdomen again. He sits back and tugs the last bit of clothing off of his boyfriend, who is visibly hot and bothered. He gently opens Hinata’s knees before placing his lips on his inner thighs. He trails kisses slowly up towards his center, sucking on the soft skin.

“T-that feels really good..” Hinata whispers as Oikawa sucks harshly on the sensitive skin. Oikawa just chuckles and nips at the skin, sure to leave a mark. He then traces his tongue along the underside of Hinata’s shaft, eliciting a moan from his lips.

“There.. There should be a bottle of lube in that drawer over there..” Hinata points to his desk and Oikawa moves away to search for it. He grabs it and comes back to the bed, hovering over his boyfriend. He squeezes some of the cool liquid on to his fingers and leans over to kiss Hinata as his hand travels down to his entrance. He carefully starts to slide his finger inside of him, and Hinata starts shaking with anticipation.

“Relax, love. We’ll take it slow.” Oikawa coos softly in his ear. Hinata nods and relaxes his body as his boyfriend explores with his finger. As soon as Hinata adjusts, he looks at Oikawa and nods, giving him permission to add a finger. He moans when he feels his long fingers stretching him out. Oikawa sucks on Hinata’s neck as Hinata tangles one of his hands in his hair, the other gripping the sheets.

“T-Tooru please, I want you..” Hinata desperately tries to pull him closer and Oikawa smirks.

“You’re so eager and innocent, sweet thing.” Oikawa pulls away and Hinata sighs impatiently when he feels his fingers leave his body. Oikawa takes off the remainder of his clothing and positions himself in between his boyfriend’s legs, spreading them wider. He puts on the condom and takes the bottle of lube and squeezes more onto himself before hovering over Hinata to meet his face.

“Remember, relax. Like I said, we’ll take it slow.” Oikawa whispers before connecting their lips and gently starting to slide himself in. Hinata sucks in a harsh breath and squeezes his eyes shut, causing Oikawa to stop so he could adjust. Hinata then nods, encouraging him to keep going. He whimpers softly as Oikawa continues to push himself inside of him, and stops when he’s all the way in.

“You okay?” Oikawa is incredibly turned on but he wanted to make sure Hinata was okay. Hinata flutters his eyes open and nods, biting his lip. Oikawa then starts to move in a slow rhythm. He kisses his boyfriend deeply, and moans softly into his mouth. Hinata motions for him to move faster, so he does. Hinata tosses his head back in pleasure and desperately holds on to his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“F..fuck… Tooru..” At this point, Hinata is a hot, moaning mess, which nearly sends Oikawa over the edge, but he thrusts a little harder, hitting his sweet spot.

“Shit, I’m… I’m g-gonna..” Hinata whines, digging his fingers into Oikawa’s shoulders. Oikawa hums against his neck as he’s approaching his climax as well. A couple more thrusts and Hinata cries out, reaching his peak, making a mess all over his abdomen. Not long after, Oikawa moans as he finishes. They’re both panting and sweaty.

“So you’ve been heaven in hiding all this time, huh?” Oikawa chuckles as he pulls himself out of his boyfriend, whose eyes are still clamped shut, and goes to get a damp rag to clean him off. Hinata finally opens his eyes and smiles lazily. “You alright, Shou?”

“Yeah, that was… really great.” He rubs his hands across his face as Oikawa lays next to him. He wraps his arms around Hinata and pulls him close. He peppers soft kisses across his shoulder.

“You’ve got that right.” Oikawa hums in content. “So did you have a good birthday, sweet thing?” Hinata turns to face his taller boyfriend and smiles as he moves closer.

“I did, all thanks to you.” He leans up and kisses him. “I love you, Tooru.”

“I love you, Shoyou. But, we should probably shower.” Oikawa laughs, and Hinata groans.

“But I’m comfyyy, I don’t want to get up. Plus it’s late and I’m tired.” Hinata pouts as he nuzzles into his chest.

“I guess we can wait until tomorrow, but just a heads up, you’re going to be sore in the morning.” Oikawa kisses his forehead and moves a strand of his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. Hinata shrugs and Oikawa turns to lay on his back. Hinata drapes his arm over his boyfriend’s chest and Oikawa gently caresses his shoulder.

“You know, love bites look exceptionally good on you, I guess I should give you them more often.” Oikawa winks, making Hinata blush again.

“Next time you’ll be the one with love bites.” Hinata states. Oikawa raises his eyebrow.

“Is that a challenge?” He taunts.

“Maybe so.” Hinata chuckles and traces shapes on Oikawa’s bare chest. Oikawa leans down and kisses the top of his head. He could tell Hinata was tired, as his eyes kept fluttering.

“We should get some rest. You’ve had quite the day.” Oikawa smiles and Hinata mumbles in agreement. “Goodnight, Shou.”

  
Not long after that, Hinata fell asleep. Oikawa stays up for a little longer, admiring the smaller boy beside him.  _ He loved Shoyou so much. He doesn’t think he’s ever been this happy. Seeing the sleeping boy beside him made his heart swell. He knew he wanted to be with him forever, and he was almost certain Hinata felt the same. He used to think nobody would love him for who he is, until Shoyou came along and loved him so much he started to love himself again. Shoyou has been a blessing, and sometimes he doesn’t believe he deserves him, but Shoyou quickly washes away any sense of doubt whenever he’s with him. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter! However, if you guys would like to see more OiHina, let me know in the comments! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is a chapter fic, and technically a rarepair, so please don't hate! Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
